


Superstitions

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Life on Mars & Related Fandoms
Genre: G - White Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-13
Updated: 2009-02-13
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: written for the lifein1973 drabble challenge on friday 13th February





	Superstitions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

In 2006 Sam was not superstitious! Such thoughts and actions were archaic and foolish. Broken mirrors were just rubbish, umbrellas were opened indoors and ladders were never avoided. 

 

Top notch D.C.I Sam Tyler had no need of luck, his life followed procedure and rules.

 

 

In 1973 Sam conscientiously threw spilt salt over his left shoulder every time, greeted magpies and searched for black cats, he religiously kept his medallion close and chanted white rabbits at the start of every month. For D.I. Tyler had relied upon luck to take him home and believed in it to bring him back again.


End file.
